Harry Potter and the Lightspeed Rangers
by High Reacher
Summary: Ryan Mitchell finds an abused Harry Potter and takes him to the Aqua Base, where Harry learns to be a Power Ranger. Will that training help in with being a wizard, and visa-versa.


**Hello all my readers. Here is something that popped into my head one day, so I expanded it to a story. This is a small chapter to get it started; hopefully my other ones will be longer. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**I can't remember the exact timeline, but I'm making it be about a month between when Ryan steals the Morpher, and when they confront him. (To give Harry time.)**

_**Harry Potter**_

No one's POV:

Harry Potter comes home after second year to finds his bags packed, and his uncle telling him that they were going on vacation. He heard his aunt and uncle talking that night, about how they would have to bring him. The next day, they took a plane to Mariner Bay, California.

_**Power Rangers**_

**Captain Mitchell's POV:**

Well, it's around the time of Ryan's 20th birthday. I should be able to see him soon. If there's some divine being, please have my son come back to me in one piece.

**Ryan's POV:**

I just stole the Titanium Morpher, just like Diabolico told me to do. I decide to take a walk to calm myself down when I see someone hitting what appears to be his nephew. The boy keeps pleading for him to stop. As if on instinct, I change into the Titanium Ranger and rescue the kid. He's unconscious. I don't know what to do with him; I can't take him back to Diabolico. Oh, I'll take him to the Aqua Base and they can take care of him.

When I get to the Aqua Base, the kid is still out. So I leave him there with a note: Found him being abused. Not sure what to do. Please take care of him. I go back to Diabolico, now.

Captain Mitchel's POV:

The next morning Dana finds Harry outside and takes him in. We fix him up and I do a background check to find Harry relatives. I decide to go get Harry's things and have Harry live with us, at least for a while. I knock on the door of their hotel room, and a man who you could say sort of resembles a whale opened it.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I take your nephew's things, and he stays with us for a while?"

"Sure," he grabs a suitcase and shoves it at me. "You want to take the freak, be my guest."

He then slams the door in my face. I shrug and start to go back home, but I can't get the thought of him calling his nephew 'freak' out of my head. I wonder why he did that.

That night at dinner, I think of asking Harry about it, but I don't. We gave him his own room and decide to talk to him tomorrow.

Harry's POV:

I really like these people… they fixed my up, got my things from Uncle Vernon (everything's here except Hedwig), I got to eat as much as I wanted, and I get my own room! I'm just about asleep, when I hear tapping at my door. I open it up and Hedwig comes flying in.

"Hedwig, how did you find me? Oh well, at least everyone's asleep. Can you deliver a message to Dumbledore for me, please? Wait for him to reply and then bring it back to me at night?"

Professor Dumbledore,

This really nice family took me in. As far as I know, they don't know about magic. Is there any way that I can stay here and still go to Hogwarts?

Harry Potter

The next morning I wake up and see Hedwig on a chair with a note on her leg.

Mr. Potter,

I will come by in the morning and explain magic to these people, and then they can decide if you may live with them or not.

Headmaster Dumbledore

I'm so excited, I run to breakfast, but stop suddenly when I see four other people, all Dana's age, talking with Dana and her dad.

They stop talking; the man in the cowboy hat asks, "Who's the kid?"

Dana rolls her eyes, "I found him unconscious outside yesterday, and Dad decided to take him in. Guys, this is Harry. Harry this is our team… Carter, Chad, Joel, and Kelsey."

After we finished eating, we heard a voice over the intercom, "Captain, there's someone here to see you." Captain Mitchel leaves, and comes back with Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!"

"You know this man, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. He's the headmaster at the school I go to."

Dumbledore explains magic to them, he shows them, and is also able to get me to show them. They were surprised, but not as much as I thought they would be. We made arrangements that I would stay here, and a teacher would come pick me up at the start of term. Dumbledore is about to leave when Captain Mitchel exclaims, "That makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?"

"When I went to get Harry's things, his uncle called him 'Freak'." He turns to me, "It's because you're a wizard, isn't it?"

"Yes, my aunt was very jealous of my mother, so they tried to make me not magical. (Which is impossible)." That did it for the Captain and Dana; they adopted me into their family.

**Time skip**

It's been a week since I was adopted. They've been training me hard for the week, and finally, Captain Mitchell, Mrs. Fairweather, and the Rangers gave me a sort of test yesterday. I passed with flying colors. Mrs. Fairweather made me a Ranger Morpher today. I'm an official Power Ranger… the Orange Ranger!

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. You know the drill… Review please!**


End file.
